


Kids At Heart, Now Kids Phyicaly Too!

by inky_button



Series: Mark fucked up and it has the best result [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Bisexuality, Dad!Mark, Diapers, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, Homosexuality, Kids, No Smut, Toddler!Jack, Toddlers, Wetting, not septiplier because jacks 4, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: jack gets in trouble with mark and now mark had a toddler that he loves to bit and jack doesnt mind being a kid but his kidself doesn't know how to keep a secretthis is the first one in the story I just messed up ok?





	Kids At Heart, Now Kids Phyicaly Too!

**Author's Note:**

> its snowing for the first time in england since i was 8 years old so 7 years ago

mark likes to work on science in his free time like sight repair and things like that but he's been working on something new for a while time to try it out

"jack, one last time what did you do?" mark sighed 

jack throw his head back and made a sound of being pissed off "NU-TH-ING!" 

"ok, well to me it seems like you broke 7 damn plates because you couldn't be asked to clean you're room for a week." 

"what are you, my dad?!" jack looked down feeling kinda guilty 

mark crossed his arms and tapped his foot 

"don't do that it makes me feel like a child..." jack looked up "I'm sorry" then he looked down again 

"come with me." mark didn't sound mad so jack came over and followed mark to his room, jack saw a bottle with a green liquid in, that caught his attention fast

"what's that?" he asked while pointing to the green drink

"it's for you, drink it, sweetheart." mark didn't sound mean or forceful so jack drunk it and they both made their way down stairs

jack couldn't put his finger on it but he felt weird and alone, the mark made it worse "I'm just going to the store real quick, ok?" jack said a quiet "ok" then started sniffling because no it wasn't ok, he didn't wanna be alone he wanted mark close "hey, hey, it's ok, what's the matter? " mark hugged jack and rubbed his back

"no go! I don't wanna be alone!" jack began crying 

"hey, it's ok, you can come with me, but you'll have to get ready first, it's snowing so rap up warm." jack got up to get changed

it had been 10 minutes and jack still wasn't back so mark went up to his room and knocked on the sky blue door with clouds and a sun painted on

"one sec!" jacks voice was higher and jack was shorter he looked 5 years younger, he didn't want mark to see him so he hind behind the bed "come in!"

mark walked in "you don't have to come shopping if you changed you're mind bud-"

"no, PleaseDontLeaveMeAlone!" he said so fast it came out as one word , he leaped from the hiding spot onto the bed looking up at mark with teary eyes

"ok, I wont but you were just taking a long time and we need to get some stuff," mark tried to explain

"like?"

"ok well that green stuff you drunk, it's gonna turn you into a kid for a week to teach you a lesson, so we need to get some kids stuff. " now mark felt guilty but jack was smiling

"really?!" he sounded excided 

"you're not mad?" jack shock his head and hugged mark "want some help getting ready?" jack nodded so mark picked out a red shirt with pick and blue on it 

"wanna know why this is my favourite shirt?"

"ok," mark shrugged 

jack pointed at marks hair then used his hands to cover the blush on his face "aww that's adorable." after jack was ready they both went out the door, jack made a movement to grab marks hand but stopped before he could do that, he didn't want mark to think he was dumb or something! jack looked down as he tried to walk with shoes too big for him and snow making him slip 

"you ok there bud?" jack nodded still looking down, mark saw jack finding it hard to walk so he put his hand out for jack to take, he did and he stopped looking down but he was still having a hard time walking in the snow

"da-marky! " jack said as he slipped on his ass, he crossed his arm "I falled..." 

"fell, you fell," he said as he picked up jack putting him on his shoulders "better."

"yeah, thank you,"

soon they got to the store and jack didn't want to leave marks side, mark got a few outfits for jack, some sippy cups, toys and things he thought would be nice, jack only picked two things out but mark hadn't seen what they where yet, mark thought it would be a mistake to go down the candy bit but he was wrong, jack saw a red dog teddy that was packed with some candy "marky, doggy..." jacks face light up as mark picked it up and put it in the cart 

"thank you marky!" he hugged marks leg, mark messed up his hair 

"no problem bud, by the way what else did you pick out?" mark asked as jack held out a dinosaur dummy and a rainbow ball 

"I like rainbows because it means everyone's the same,"

"I'm pretty sure a rainbow means its been raining and then the sun comes out." mark tried to explain

"nah, the flag!" mark made a sound of realisation 

"now I got ya,"

"I have a rainbow flag..." jack looked down a bit "are you gay?" 

"um, no... why?" mark was a bit taken off gaurd by that 

"oh, nothing..." 

"if it's nothing why do you look so blue?" mark was a little worried he'd done something wrong

mark paid for the things and they made their way home without talking both were just thinking 

~at home~

"jack did i do something wrong?" jack shock his head

"can you talk to me?"

"ok..."

"thank you, now tell me what's up?"

"you dont love me!"

"why would it matter if I did or didn't?"

"cause it's not fair..." jack crossed his arms 

"explain what's going on in that little green hair of yours," mark was calm and trying to make jack calm

"it's not fair that you dont love me cause you're not gay and I love you so it's not fair!" 

"I think this is something to talk about when you're grown up again, and I'm not gay but I am bi," mark tried to reason with jack 

"but I love you now!" jack made a movement to be held so mark picked him up and held him 

"well did you love me before now?" jack nodded "I'll tell you how I feel when you're big again, ok?" jack nodded again

"love you lots and lots..." 

"I know, I kinda knew for a long time but didnt want to say anything in case I was wrong, you're bad at hiding when you like someone." mark hugged jack close, jack kissed mark on the cheek 

"smooches!" mark rolled his eyes and kissed jack on the head, jacks whole face went red "Dad!" that did help the redness but only because he went pale

"it's ok, you can call me what you'd like aslong as you dont swear." jacks heart was racing and he started crying "I'm sorry" into marks shoulder

"hey, hey, hey it's ok, I dont care what you call me." he rudded circles into jacks back 

"I love you marky,"

"I love you too." mark kissed jacks forehead "lets get some dinner, what would you like?"

"pizza?" jack asked hopeful 

mark thought for a second "only if you go get changed, your stuffs on the bed."

jack got up and got the clothes on his bed, a red, blue, pink and green tie dye shirt, some fluffy pj bottems and a pull up "I dont need a pull up!" 

"jack, you're 4 and I don't fully trust that you will not pee yourself." mark said as if he wasnt embarrassing jack "now get changed or I'll dress you."

jack liked the second choice but didn't want to say that so he just stood with his arms crossed, it was 2 minutes before mark rolled his eyes "do you need help, or are you just being a pain?" jack held up a finger "ok so you do need help, why not just say so?" jack shrugged

mark helped him get changed then he ordered pizza, one with pineapple and one with just cheese

"can doggy eat with us?" mark went and got the red dog jack was on about, jack smiled and hugged the red dog when mark handed it to him

"thank you," mark had also brought out a sippy cup of juice and the dinosaur dummy 

"why do you get upset when I'm around?" mark asked because jack jot upset when he left the room most the time

"I like you" jack didnt know how to say how he felt, he loved mark and he liked mark but he felt like mark wanted more of an answer "you're my superhero!"

"how come?" mark was confused

"because I wanna be like you! you're cool and nice and stuff!" marks heart mealted at that 

"so you look up to me?" jack nodded, mark hugged jack "thats adorable!"

soon the pizza was there and they eat watching some cartoons, after that they stayed up for 2 more hours before jack said "I love you dad..." and fell asleep on marks lap, mark and jack felt in marks bed, who knows what will happen tomorrow?


End file.
